


If You Love Me (Let Me Fall)

by DeathBecomeMe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adrenaline Junkie Otabek, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Otabek Altin, Dangerous Stunts, Exhibitionism, First Meetings, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Parkour AU, Public Sex, Reckless Boys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBecomeMe/pseuds/DeathBecomeMe
Summary: Otabek and Yuri are two reckless boys on the path of self destruction. Otabek acts out in a search of adrenaline, hoping to make his dull life bearable while Yuri is on a mission for death in the most memorable way he can manage."It was like a drug. Otabek had tried those too, but they didn’t give him half as much of a rush as dangerous stunts. He was stupid - but brave and careful in his movements. Running like a cat after a mouse on skyrise buildings, looking down at specks on the concrete leaving their 9 to 5 jobs to rush home to their picket fence life with their bottle-blonde wife, 2.5 kids, and a mutt."Or; The one where Otabek is an adrenaline junkie who climbs buildings and Yuri is an ethereal man he finds standing at the ledge of one.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, minor Otabek Altin/Mila Babicheva - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	If You Love Me (Let Me Fall)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello, Hello!! This is my first YOI fic!!! WOOO!! I know, I know, a few years late to the party but better late than never??? 
> 
> Basically, I am obsessed with this ship and have been feeling super inspired to write about them, and here we have it: an Otayuri Parkour!AU. 
> 
> Exciting, yes???
> 
> ANYWAYS lemme know how you like it and if I should continue or not??? This is a lot shorter than future chapters will be as well, just think of it as the prologue of sorts ;)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> TW- Hetero Sex (I know, I'm sorry guys, gross)

Otabek had always been an adrenaline junkie. He remembers being a kid and smiling while poking at his bloody knees after he fell off his skateboard trying to do a rail slide. His mother would shout in concern about ‘breaking his bones’ but with a fuzzy head all Otabek could do was smile like a drugged idiot while his legs shook.

As years went by, skateboarding grew boring and lackluster. Like a drug fiend, one hit wasn’t strong enough and he needed more. Along came dirt biking. He could feel like he was flying; doing flips and tricks on rocky terrain while other people watched and got high on the feeling of stupid people doing stupid things. He didn’t even tell his mother what he was up to anymore out of fear of her having a heart attack. 

He lived a dangerous lifestyle. He didn’t understand how people could just sit back and not want to feel that rush. The one you would get when you’re high in the air, along with the birds, blind to others watching. Just you and your abilities. Trusting your body and mind that you will get back on the ground and in one piece. That feeling you get from skateboarding difficult tricks, bungee jumping off a bridge, skydiving in the desert, scaling the mountains, dirt biking in no man's land. That feeling you get from running on rooftops, of jumping from building to building with nothing but your own two hands and feet. 

Parkour was Otabek’s latest and arguably his most dangerous (or stupid as his mother would say) vice. 

It was like a drug. Otabek had tried those too, but they didn’t give him half as much of a rush as dangerous stunts. He was stupid - but brave and careful in his movements. Running like a cat after a mouse on skyrise buildings, looking down at specks on the concrete leaving their 9 to 5 jobs to rush home to their picket fence life with their bottle-blonde wife, 2.5 kids, and a mutt.

This was his heroin. Injected straight into the veins and made his blood flowing through his body turn the city skyline into a fortress made for him. He was God here, on top of the world. When he got back on the ground girls looked like runway models and men looked like Adonis’ through his rose-colored glasses brought on by the chemicals of persistent adrenaline and euphoria. 

When it crashed and Otabek remembered he had to go home, shower, and get ready for his grueling shift at 9 in the morning at an office he felt like a fake. 

He felt empty. 

But those temporary rushes of pure elation kept him illusively full. 

***

Her moans were loud and grating. Otabek instinctually placed a hand over her mouth and looked around at their surroundings. Tree's leaves blew lightly in the wind and a lantern flickered on the paved walkway a bit away from them. 

They were slumped behind a tree, every once in a while her face caught the stream of light that came from the flickering lamp and showed off her flushed cheeks, sparkling blue eyes, and curled red hair. She was pretty and that wasn’t even the adrenaline pumping through his body telling him that. 

She bounced on Otabek’s lap and he held back moans so as to not alarm any late-night wanderers in the park of their presence. Mila on the other hand wasn’t quite as aware of their surroundings, her body buzzing on a cocktail of alcohol, ecstasy, and whatever else she had snorted in the bathroom of the club they had just come from. 

“Fuck! Fuck me, baby. This is so hot.” Mila cried in slurs as her head bobbed around like a newborn who didn’t know how to support its own neck. 

“Shhh,” Otabek chided, gripping his hand in the back of her hair and tugged so that the long column of her neck was exposed as he bit down hard, “You have to be quiet,” he mumbled behind her ear. She whimpered and began to slow her pace on top of him. 

Otabek growled in frustration as the drugged-out girl began to mumble incoherently and wobble from side to side; she always did this when they hooked up. He grabbed her plush hips in his palms and began to fuck up into her with strong, powerful thrusts. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her mouth opened in a loud moan, “Fuck, you are so good to me. Always fuck me so good,” she whined and reached down to rub at her clit with clumsy fingers while Otabek continued his unrelenting thrusts. 

He came with a grunt inside of her, knowing she was on birth control. She was insane, but at least had the mental capacity to understand she would be a horrible mother and took precautions against it. People would look down on him if they knew he was barebacking girls, but there was no fun in safe sex. He knew he was a douche for believing that.

The tree bark cut into Otabek’s back through his thin white T-shirt as he watched the girl rub herself off. Some called Otabek an inconsiderate lover. Others just called him an asshole. Otabek preferred to call himself bored and unbothered. 

She came with another loud moan that he was too tired to cover with his large, calloused palm. She sat panting for a while, still with his softening dick inside of her. He placed his hands on her sides, urging her to take the hint and get off him. In her drug hazed mind, she just stared at him with adoration and after-glow. 

“Do you think anyone saw us?” She giggled and looked around at the dark park that surrounded them. Otabek shrugged and grunted, pushing her up on unsteady legs as a single line of cum dripped down her leg. Normally Otabek would find that sort of thing unbelievably hot but he was tired and the adrenaline from fucking out in the open was leaving his body just like his attraction for the boxed-dye redhead. He stood up and looked down at her greasy dark roots.

“C’mon, I know you get off on this shit. You’re a dirty boy, Otabek.” Mila laughed and pulled down her leather mini skirt that had ridden up over her hips. She wasn’t wearing underwear. She tried to shove him playfully, but he easily sidestepped her, with her drug-addled mind making her movements a bit slower than normal. 

“I gotta head home; I work in the morning,” he explained while zipping up his jeans and doing his belt up. Mila looked at him with a frown.

“You’re kinda an asshole, Otabek.” Mila crossed her arms and glared at him with glassy eyes. Otabek wasn’t looking at her anyways.

“I know.” He walked away and the blinking lantern died right when he passed by it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, we haven't met Yuri yet!! Next chapter though!!! Please let me know if you would like to read more??? Comments fuel me because I need validation >:0
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, have a lovely day/night n-n


End file.
